Rob Cross
| birth_place = Pembury, England | hometown = Hastings | homecountry = England | since = 2001 | darts = Target | laterality = Right-handed | music = "Hot Hot Hot" by Arrow | BDO = 2015 | PDC = 2017– | currentrank = 2 | PDC World = Winner (1): 2018 | Matchplay = Winner (1): 2019 | Grand Prix = Last 16: 2019 | Grand Slam = Quarter Final: 2017 | UK Open = Runner Up: 2019 | Vegas = | European = Runner Up: 2017 | Premier League = Runner Up: 2019 | Masters = Quarter Final: 2018 | US Open = | PC Finals = Semi Final: 2017 | Champions League = Group Stage: 2018 | World Masters = Last 48: 2015 | results = Players Championships World Series of Darts | achievement = 2016 Finishes first on PDC Challenge Tour Order of Merit 2017 Breaks into the top 32 on the PDC order of merit for the first time (debut year on circuit) 2018 Breaks into the top 4 in the PDC order of merit for the first time 2018 Becomes the first player to win the PDC world championship at first attempt (barring players who have played in the BDO world championship) }} Robert Cross (born 21 September 1990) is an English professional darts player who plays in Professional Darts Corporation events, and was the 2018 PDC World Darts Champion, following his victory over Phil Taylor. Cross won the World Championship on his debut, having turned professional just 11 months prior to the event. He is currently ranked No 2 on the PDC world rankings. BDO career 2015 In October 2015, Cross attempted to qualify for the 2016 BDO World Darts Championship, where he was knocked out in the last 64 by Tony Martin. He also competed in the 2015 World Masters, losing to Darius Labanauskas in the last 48. PDC career 2016 Cross competed in the 2016 UK Open as an amateur Rileys qualifier; making it to the last 32 before falling to world number one Michael van Gerwen, who achieved a nine-dart finish in the process. Following this, he competed in the PDC Challenge Tour, winning three of the 16 events and ultimately topping the Order of Merit, consequently earning a Tour Card for the 2017 PDC Pro Tour. 2017 At the 2017 UK Open, Cross reached the fifth round before being knocked out by eventual winner Peter Wright. The following week, he won his first PDC title by defeating Mervyn King 6–5 in the final of the third Players Championship. His first year on the tour continued as he won the 12th event with a 6–5 victory over Ian White, who missed five darts for the title. Cross then beat Peter Wright 6–2 in Players Championship 19 in Dublin and quickly added his 4th Players Championship (PC21) with a 6–3 win against Adrian Lewis to move into the top 32 for the first time. Cross reached the final of two events in the 2017 PDC European Tour, the German Darts Grand Prix and the European Darts Trophy, both times losing to Michael van Gerwen. He reached his first premier event final in October at the 2017 European Championship, again losing to van Gerwen. 2018 Cross made his World Championship debut in 2018 as the 20th seed, reaching the final against Phil Taylor following wins over Seigo Asada, Michael Smith (in which Cross survived two match darts), John Henderson, Dimitri Van den Bergh and Michael van Gerwen (in which Cross survived six match darts). In the final he defeated Taylor, who had previously announced that he would retire after the tournament, 7–2 in sets. He is the only player to have survived match darts in two different rounds and then go on to win the World title. He became the 10th player to win the World Championship at the first attempt. Winning the World Championship meant that he finished at number 3 in the PDC Order of Merit and earned automatic qualification for the 2018 Premier League Darts. Cross was tipped by a few pundits to have an off year as they thought that the pressure of being world champion would get to him, despite this he made a good showing on his premier league debut making it to the semi finals. However, he only won one players championship title in comparison to 2017 where he won 4, he won players championship 13 by defeating peter wright in the final and he won his first World Series event which was the Brisbane darts masters by defeating Micheal Van Gerwen 10-6 in the final, he had made two previous World Series finals that year as well in Las Vegas and shanghai. 2019 Rob Cross made his 3rd major final and 6th televised final at the 2019 UK Open in Minehead. Rob Cross was eventual runner-up at the tournament, as he lost heavily to Nathan Aspinall. Cross made his second televised final of the year (4th major, 7th televised) at the 2019 Premier League Darts. After finishing 2nd in the league format, Cross went to the O2 in London for the Play-Offs. He took on James Wade in the semi-final and was successful in victory. He then took on World Number One, Michael van Gerwen in the final. He eventually lost the tournament by 11-6. He won the 2019 World Matchplay against Michael Smith by beating him 18-13 in legs. Cross became only the fourth player to ever win the World Championship and World Matchplay (Michael van Gerwen, Phil Taylor (darts player) and Gary Anderson preceded Cross). In his Matchplay victory he played Chris Dobey, Krzysztof Ratajski, Stephen Bunting, Daryl Gurney and finally Michael Smith (darts player). Cross reached his 4th World Series Final at the 2019 Brisbane Darts Masters. He lost to the winner Damon Heta in a last leg decider 8-7. Personal life Cross was an electrician before turning professional. His nickname of "Voltage" comes from his former profession. He has three children. World Championship results PDC * 2018: Winner (beat Phil Taylor 7–2) * 2019: Fourth round (lost to Luke Humphries 2–4) Performance timeline Career finals PDC major finals: 5 (2 titles, 3 runners-up) PDC world series finals: 4 (1 title, 3 runners-up) References External links * *Official website Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:English darts players Category:Professional Darts Corporation players Category:PDC world darts champions